myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Apprentices of ThunderClan (LTD)
Because I thought it would be a waste and because I'm lazy, I've decided to put all of the starting apprentices in Left To Die's information here. Fleetpaw Fleetpaw is a golden she-cat with darker and light flecks on her back. She has bright blue eyes. Her voice actress is Tina Majorino as Deb in Napoleon Dynamite. Her personality is: Stubborn, competitive, snarky, careless, kind, shy around Stormpaw, loyal and intelligent. She has a large crush on Stormpaw, and has ever since she saw him. She doesn't know who her parents are. She thinks that there is someone in the world who is perfect for everyone, and she believes that hers is Stormpaw. She is heterosexual. Her mentor is Ebonyfur Her fears are: Eremophobia (Fear of loneliness) Stormpaw Stormpaw is a grey tabby tom with bright amber eyes. His voice actor is Brad Swaile as Light Yagami (english dub) in Death Note. His personality is: Calm, but annoyed easily, friendly, kind, and impulsive. He is the target of Fleetpaw's affections. His best friend is Firepaw. His sister is Quillpaw and their parents are Pricklefur and Rustleflight. He seems to be oblivious to Fleetpaw's affection. He is bisexual. His mentor is Rabbitfoot/Loststep. His fears are: Altophobia (Fear of heights) Rosepaw Rosepaw is a very fluffy, pinkish she-cat with white ears and paws. She has forest green eyes. Her voice actress is Brittany Lauda as Audrey in the game Huniepop. Her personality is: Rude, brash, loyal, ignorant, short-tempered, kind to those close to her, and insecure. Her enemy is Fleetpaw, who she finds annoying and stupid. Her best friend is Quillpaw, who is like a minion to her. Her mother is Honeygaze as she doesn't know who her father is. She is homosexual. Her mentor is Rainheart. Her fears are: Atychiphobia (Fear of failure) and sociophobia (Fear of being judged by society) Quillpaw Quillpaw is a small silver she-cat with spiky fur and black paws, and dark green eyes. Her voice actress is Skyler Davenport as Nikki in the game Huniepop. She is more shy and timid than Rosepaw, and also ignorant and oblivious. Quillpaw's brother is Stormpaw, and their parents are Pricklefur and Rustleflight. Her brother often tells her to loosen up and break out of her shell. She is somewhat of a lacky to Rosepaw, her close friend. She is homosexual. Her mentor is Flightfoot. Her fears are: Athagoraphobia (Fear of abandonment) Firepaw Firepaw is a dark grey tom dappled with orange and white on his back. His voice actor is Shane Dawson. He is adventurous, gentletomly, considerate, and cautious, always trying to calm Stormpaw's impulses. His mother is Spottedfur and a deceased tom. His close friend is Stormpaw, but he is always trying to make friends with his denmates, except for Rosepaw, who he's scared of. He especially vies for Fleetpaw's attention. He is heterosexual. His mentor is Bluesky. His fears are: Fear of rejection and Achluophobia (Fear of darkness) Whitepaw Whitepaw is a white she-cat with grey patches and pale green eyes. Her voice actress is iJustine. She is friendly and somewhat reserved. She can be blunt, but she is nice. She is also dedicated. Her mother is Squirreltail, who got pregnant late apprenticeship. She doesn't know her father. She can put up with Rosepaw, and she's friends with Stormpaw and Firepaw. She is an early riser. She is heterosexual. Her mentor is Asterheart. Her fears are: Lockiophobia (fear of childbirth). (All of these characters belong to Clever) Category:Warriorlover12345 Category:Information